Segunda generación
by Ariyass
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo. Los chicos finalmente han decidido iniciar una familia con su amada esposa. ¿Que tan difícil puede ser convertirse en padre? Bueno, al principio sonó un buena idea. (TodosxSucrette/Muchos OC)


**Disclaimer:** Amour Sucre no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Chinomiko y Beemov.

 _ **Advertencias: Romance/AU/Saltos-en-el-tiempo/Muy-ligeros-spoilers/OC**_

 **Nota de la autora:** Ok, creo que está de más decir que el episodio 40 –y lo que hemos entendido del próximo episodio- nos han dejado con unas ganas de imaginar un futuro con nuestro chico.

Ya hace tiempo que quería hacerlo, pero simplemente no tuvo tanto impacto en mí, hasta que le dijimos adiós al instituto.

Como sea, aclaraciones abajo.

Habrá muchos OC por sí a alguien no le gusta eso.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **.**

Cuando Sucrette le dijo que estaba embarazada, tuvo un shock emocional.

Las carreras profesionales de ambos avanzaban de forma ascendente. Y ambos habían llegado al mutuo acuerdo de no tener hijos por el momento. No le sorprendió nada la actitud de la chica. Evasiva, asustada, callada. Había tenido que acorralarla para sacarle la verdad.

Pero, incluso con la sorpresa inicial, con el abatimiento que conllevaba mantener a otra vida, nació otra emoción mucho más fuerte.

Amor, emoción, nervios y ansiedad. Todo combinado, le hicieron sentir feliz y cálido. Saber que algo de él, creciera dentro de su esposa. Pronto ella daría a luz su hijo.

Su hijo.

No sabía sí quería niño, o niña. Sí fuera listo, tonto, fuerte, débil, solo quería que naciera bien. Eso le bastaba.

Y cuando sostuvo a ese bebé, lleno de fluidos desagradables y llorando a todo pulmón, con la cara roja y la expresión más horrible que había visto, no pudo evitar sonreír con plena felicidad.

Se avecinaban tiempos muy buenos.

* * *

.

 **Castiel**

.

Cuando tocaron a la puerta y Castiel fue a abrir, no pudo evitar que una vena creciera en su sien.

Sus padres.

Claro. El nacimiento de Thierry había sido hace dos semanas y se los había informado como prometió, pero no había creído que llegaran tan rápido y de forma tan repentina.

No estaba de humor para eso. Las últimas semanas habían sido una tortura, tanto para Sucrette como para él. El bebé no los dejaba dormir por la noche, Sucrette no podía ni trabajar ni ayudar con la casa en su estado convaleciente, así que Castiel tenía que mantener su hogar flote mientras se adaptaban a su nueva vida de padres.

Sus suegros estuvieron presentes durante el parto y se quedaron un par de días más, tranquilos y felices. Por supuesto, no todos podrían ser así de comprensivos. No sus padres, al menos.

No es que le desagradase, pero no quería que _su_ hijo estuviera expuesto a ese par de inoportunos.

— Castiel…

— ¡Que estamos aquí!—chilló su madre, indignada.

¿Había dicho eso en voz alta? Ups.

Sucrette estaba sentada en el sofá de su cuarto, con sus padres rodeándola e inclinándose para ver mejor al bebé. Aunque solo podía verse una pequeña mata de cabellos negros, como los suyos.

— Es precioso—exclamó su madre. Nunca la había visto tan feliz— ¿Tuviste muchas complicaciones en el parto?

— Oh, no—Sucrette se acomodó un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja—Fue…tranquilo, dentro de lo que cabe. Ahora mismo estoy casi recuperada.

—Claro. Sí por "tranquilo" te refieres a gritos y gemidos salidos de una película de terror, claro que sí—fue olímpicamente ignorado por todos, estaban enfocados en el nuevo integrante de la familia.

— Es el lado amable del parto natural, querida. No deja ninguna dolencia, más que el recuerdo de esos momentos dolorosos.

En ese momento, el bebé decidió despertar, haciendo sonidos tiernos y moviéndose inquietamente. Castiel noto con pesar como Sucrette veía a Thierry con una mirada cansada, para desenvolverlo de su manta azul cielo.

El bebé dio un pequeño alarido, abriendo sus ojos por un instante.

— ¡Aaaaah!

Valerie dio un grito agudo que asusto a todos los presentes, incluyendo al bebé quién empezó a llorar con fuerza.

— ¿Qué demonios-?—empezó a decir, dispuesto a descargar toda su frustración y cansancio de las últimas semanas contra su madre.

— Castiel—le acalló su esposa suavemente, meciendo a su hijo para calmarlo.

— ¡¿Viste eso Jean?! ¡Tiene tus ojos, como su padre, como tú!—exclamó, eufórica— ¡Tengo que buscar mi cámara! ¿Dónde la deje…?

La mujer salió corriendo al pasillo por su bolso con pasos apurados. Castiel se giró a su padre, con una expresión irritada.

— Controla a esa mujer o yo lo haré.

— Esta bien, hijo. Ahora vuelvo. —Jean salió con calma, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Castiel miró al techo y soltó un pesado suspiro.

— Juro que voy a…

—Solo están felices por Thierry—dijo ella calmadamente—Lo aman, está claro.

—Oh, claro. Ellos ven un nuevo juguete con el cual jugar, cuando se cansen de él, volverán a las andadas…

—Bueno…Creo que las personas resultan ser mejores abuelos que padres…Es como una segunda oportunidad.

Castiel la observó en silencio, no se atrevió a contradecirla. Ella se descubrió parte de su pecho y el bebé empezó a comer. Sucrette hizo una mueca.

— Es un glotón…—exclamó.

Castiel no pudo evitar picarla un poco.

— ¿Qué te digo? Es de familia.

—Oh, cariño, lamento decirte que estas—dijo señalando a sus senos—Son más suyas que tuyas.

Castiel sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella, permitiéndose tocar su frente con la suya, mirando a su pequeño hijo.

—Tiene tus ojos…—susurró—Seguro será igual que tú.

—Espero que no…

Lo decía enserio.

Aún tenía miedo. Miedo de hacer las cosas mal. Miedo de no poder dar la talla para su hijo o no poder enseñarle las cosas que él había aprendido. Miedo de convertirse en…

—Lo intentaremos…No sé sí lo haremos bien. Pero lo intentaremos.

Ella le sonrió. Esa sonrisa que siempre lo calmaba. Aún seguía impresionándole como esa mujer había logrado meterse a su piel y conocer cada pensamiento suyo.

Escuchó como tocaban la puerta, y tuvo tiempo para enderezarse antes de que sus padres entraran.

— Bien, la buena noticia es que tu madre olvidó la cámara—empezó Jean.

— ¡Aun así, exijo que le tomen todas las fotos posibles y nos las envíen! ¡No puedo quedarme suficiente tiempo para memorizar su rostro!

Castiel rodó los ojos.

—Lo haremos, lo prometo. —dijo su esposa. Pero en cuanto la vio, se quedó paralizado y no fue el único— ¿Qué?

—Querida, tienes una teta de fuera…-dijo Valerie con una sonrisita.

El grito de Sucrette, lejos de asustar al bebé, lo hizo reír a carcajadas.

Oh, pequeño demonio.

* * *

.

 **Nathaniel**.

 **.**

Veía a su pequeño a través del cristal transparente, rodeado de otras cunas con otros varios bebes. No podía verlo del todo bien, pero reconoció su propia cabellera rubia entre la multitud.

Un niño.

Solo esperaba que su hijo se pareciera más a su esposa que a él. Y no pudo evitar suspirar con cansancio. La enfermera se había ido hace poco, y su respuesta la había dejado impactada.

 _-¿Quiere cargar a su hijo?_

 _-No…No ahora mismo, gracias._

La respuesta había salido sola. Y la enfermera no había insistido, probablemente su apariencia no era la más confiable en el momento.

Ni siquiera escuchó los tacones de su madre caminando por el pasillo vacío del hospital hasta llegar su lado.

—Nathaniel.

Se sobresaltó en su lugar. Y vio a su madre con el rostro serio, un poco más cansado y maduro, pero seguía siendo hermosa.

—Hola…

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—exclamó ella, preocupada. Luego le toco la frente con el dorso de su mano—Estas…temblando. ¿Tienes fiebre?

—No, no. Estoy bien—dijo, desviando la mirada.

Adelaida se sentó a su lado y guardó silencio por un momento.

— ¿Cómo están?

Tardo un par de segundos en procesar su pregunta.

—Sucrette está bien. La veré pronto y…-no pudo seguir hablando, pero en vez de eso, señaló con la mirada la sala frente a ellos.

Su madre se puso de pie de nuevo e inspeccionó a través del cristal también.

—Es hermoso—exclamó ella con voz suave. Nathaniel no quiso ni pudo preguntarle cómo sabía cuál era su hijo.

Luego la sintió acercarse de nuevo, pero no levanto la vista.

—Nathaniel—lo llamó sin obtener respuesta. Ella se arrodillo frente a él para poder verlo a la cara. Lo tomo de la barbilla con ternura—Todo estará bien…

Nathaniel la miro a los ojos por varios segundos, pero apartó la mirada con un movimiento evasivo.

— ¿Cómo…Como lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que yo no…? Sí algún vez llegó a lastimarlo, yo…

Nathaniel pudo notar un pequeño rastro de dolor cruzar por la expresión de su madre, pero de inmediato la borro.

—Nath…—comenzó ella—Lo que tu padre te hizo…Lo que te hicimos…No podremos corregirlo nunca. Y eso me mata.

Nathaniel finalmente se atrevió a levantar la vista, para notar la bella cara de su madre reducida a una expresión lastimera.

—Pero…Supe, en el momento en que te fuiste de casa, que nunca serías como nosotros—una lágrima rodo por su mejilla—Serías mejor. Mejor hombre, mejor esposo, mejor padre…Y cometerás muchos errores en el camino, pero la diferencia entre Francis y tú, es que antes te lastimarías a ti mismo que a las personas que amas.

Nathaniel sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero no se atrevió a llorar.

—Y ella también es buena…Ella no permitiría nada de eso. No como…

Ahora fue el turno de Nathaniel de consolar a su madre.

—Has cambiado…Me siento orgulloso de ti.

Nuevamente, apareció la silueta de la enfermera pasando. Su madre se enderezó, secándose las lágrimas y aclarando su garganta.

—Señorita—le llamó, alzando la barbilla— ¿Podría traernos a mi nieto, por favor?

Ella le lanzó una mirada discreta a Nathaniel, pero no objeto nada. Unos segundos después, reapareció con su bebé en brazos y fue Adelaida fue quien lo recibió.

—Hola…—saludó ella, olvidando su orgullo como por arte de magia—Es…como tú. Pero más grande.

Nathaniel no se había movido de su lugar, pero sí levanto la vista y esperó pacientemente a que su madre llegara con su hijo.

—Dile "hola" a tu padre.

Poco a poco, como si fuera una prueba de paciencia, le entregó al niño que dormía plácidamente.

Pensó que sentiría miedo, terror, pánico. Pensó, de hecho, que no podría hacerlo. Pero ahora mismo, era…ternura y amor profundo.

— ¿Tienes un nombre?

Asintió.

—Henri.

—Es muy bello.

Otros tacones, pero esta vez, más escandalosos y rápidos.

— ¡Al fin encontré lugar! ¡Vaya hospital que elegiste!

Amber, venía casi corriendo, sin aliento y con el cabello algo despeinado.

—Bien, ¿Dónde está?

—Aquí—Nathaniel se levantó con su hijo en brazos—Conoce a Henri, tu sobrino.

— ¿¡Sobrino?! ¡Maldición, tendré que pagarle $20 a Sucrette! ¡Ella lo sabía, es su madre, claro que estaba en desventaja!

 _Bien, algunas cosas nunca cambian._

Nathaniel observó a su bebé. Sonrió.

 _Pero otras sí._

* * *

.

 **Armin**

.

Todo el asunto fue un circo completo.

Desde la noticia, el baby shower, hasta el parto.

Todos entraron en pánico. Todos, claro, excepto Arnaud (y la misma Sucrette), quien llamó al hospital para avisar que llegarían pronto.

 _¡Rompió la fuente, rompió la fuente!_

 _¡Llegarían en dos semanas! ¡Se supone que serían dos semanas!_

 _¡Rápido, traigan unas toallas, mantas limpias y un poco de agua caliente!_

 _¡No voy a dar a luz aquí, Armin!_

 _¡¿Entonces dónde?!_

 _¡En el hospital, Armin idiota!_

 _¡No le grites así a tu hermano, Alexy!_

Fue él quien condujo, mientras los demás gritaban y sugerían cosas sin sentido. Arnaud vio por el retrovisor lo mal que se lo estaba pasando Sucrette, no precisamente por el embarazo, sino por la forma en que todos la abrumaban.

—Oigan…

— ¡No la pongas así, acomódala en su espalda!

— ¡Necesita agua, agua!

— ¡Apenas puede respirar!

— ¡Es cierto, hay que quitarle el sostén!

— ¡Qué! ¡Armin!

— ¡Mamá, por favor!

— ¡Yo soy mamá, sé lo que hago!

— ¡Pero eso no…!

— ¡Obedezcan!

— ¡Tú ni siquiera me pariste!

Se frenó de golpe, llamando la atención de todos. Se giró para verlos en el asiento trasero. Alexy junto a él el copiloto, pero casi inclinado para ver hacia atrás. Armin y Vitória a cada lado de Sucrette, quién se encontraba roja y notablemente frustrada.

— ¡BASTA! ¡TODOS VAN A GUARDAR LA CALMA, CERRARAN LAS BOCAS Y DEJARAN DE MOLESTAR A LA MUJER QUE ESTA A PUNTO DE TRAER A MIS NIETAS AL MUNDO O JURO QUE LOS DEJO A TODOS AQUÍ TIRADOS!

Silencio.

Nadie movió un musculo excepto, claro, Sucrette, quién se retorcía con pequeños gemidos de dolor. Era muy raro verlo molesto, pero era claro que habían tocado una vena sensible.

El camino continuó en silencio, con algunos ruidos de parte de la mujer, que agradeció la intervención de su suegro toda la vida.

.

Todos estaban por su lado. Armin paseándose por todo el pasillo, Arnaud sentado, revisando su celular, Vitória viendo a la ventana y Alexy sentado en el suelo.

Nadie habló durante un buen rato.

— ¿No deberías estar adentro con ella?

—Ella no quiso. Y…creo que no soportaría ver eso…Y ella no soportaría que yo lo viera, así que…

—Estará bien…Bueno eso creo, yo…—su madre hizo un pequeño ademan con la mano, como descartando su comentario.

Alexy le lanzó una mirada acusatoria a su hermano y Armin sintió un pinchazo de culpa. Se acercó a su madre y la tomó de las manos.

—Lamento lo que dije—sinceró con pesar—Eres mi única madre y la mejor…Solo…no sé cómo hacer esto.

Ella lo observó con ternura y aceptó el contacto en señal de perdón.

—A veces me pregunto cómo pudiste cuidar de nosotros, incluso sin saber que estábamos en camino.

—Armin…—empezó ella—Las personas creen que amarás menos a un hijo que no es de tu sangre, pero no es cierto. En el momento en que los conocí, a ambos, supe que eran míos. Y sí, tenía mucho miedo, pero no hay día en que no agradezca el haberlos tenido conmigo.

Armin le dirigió una mirada llena de significado.

—Será lo mismo con ellas. Las amaras, y créeme, harás lo que sea para que estén bien.

Ella le acarició el rostro. Luego se giró a su esposo.

—No sabía que tuvieras una voz tan dura.

—Yo también acabo de descubrirlo.

El ambiente se relajó y Armin pudo respirar mejor, aunque su inquietud no se fue.

Después de varias horas, una enfermera fue a verlos y los invitó a pasar a la habitación, pidiéndoles que guardaran el mayor silencio posible.

Armin la vio.

En la cama, con aspecto cansado y el cabello húmedo, pero con una sonrisa radiante.

Tenía a ambos bebés a cada lado.

Eran pequeños, morenos, como él.

—Hola…

Ella lo miro de vuelta, incapaz de hablar, pero feliz. Él se acercó, pero no se atrevió a cargar a ninguno por miedo a lastimarlos. Se veían tan…delicados.

— ¿Mis padres…?

—Ya los llamé, vienen en camino—hizo una pausa—Evan también lo sabe.

—Me alegro.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Lo lamento—soltó el aire de golpe—Lamento lo que te hice pasar. Estoy seguro que casi te asfixio, prometo que cambiaré, seré más responsable y…

Ella lo acalló poniendo su mano en la suya, sonriéndole. No necesitaba hablar demasiado, con esa mirada le transmitía toda la calma y confianza que le tenía.

—Por cierto…No sé si te lo dijeron, pero…

— ¿Pero…?

—Creo que debes conocer a tu pequeña Zoe y a tu pequeño Zephyr…

— ¿"Pequeño"?

Lo entendió.

Al parecer se habían equivocado. No eran dos princesas. Era un caballero y una guerrera.

* * *

.

 **Kentin**

.

Había conseguido dormir un par de horas, hasta que escuchó sonidos en el baño. Encontró a Sucrette inclinada en la tina, gimiendo de dolor y con un leve sangrado entre las piernas.

Sus padres entraron también a la habitación y la recostaron en la cama. Giles salió corriendo por la partera que vivía al otro lado de la calle. Manon trató de llamar a la ambulancia, pero las calles estaban bloqueadas por la tormenta de nieve que había azotado la ciudad.

Manon y la vecina se encerraron en la habitación con Sucrette.

Kentin podía oírlo a través de las paredes. Gemidos de dolor ligeramente amortiguados, pero eran capaces de ponerle la piel de gallina. Kentin sintió un nudo enorme en la garganta y unas incontrolables ganas de llorar.

— Estarán bien…—dijo su padre, en un intento inútil por calmarlo.

Kentin empezó a pasearse por la sala de forma frenética.

—El doctor dijo que…—empezó, inseguro—Dijo que era probable que necesitara cesárea porque…venía en mala posición…

—Kentin…

Otro largo alarido de dolor los paralizó a ambos e hizo que un desagradable escalofrió pasara por el cuerpo de Kentin. Pero no hizo nada. No se movió ni un centímetro. Giles lo inspeccionó duramente.

—Entra.

Kentin se giró a su padre, como si estuviera impresionado por su indicación.

—Entra con ella—repitió—Te necesita.

Claro que quería entrar con ella y acompañarla, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Tenía miedo.

Miedo de verla sufrir, verla llorar. Miedo de no poder hacer nada.

Vio a los ojos de su padre por un par de segundos antes de apartar la mirada con pesar.

—No puedo.

—Kentin

— ¡Papá, estoy aterrado…!

— ¡Silencio! —su grito tronador fue suficiente para hacerlo callar, sobre todo por su expresión dura y firme— ¡Entiendo lo que dices, pero yo no hui del miedo, no hui de la responsabilidad que conllevaba ser esposo y ser padre! ¡Me quede a su lado…!—gritó, señalando con su dedo a la puerta de la habitación— ¡Porque eso es lo que un hombre hace!

Kentin muy rara vez escuchó su padre hablar del pasado y mucho menos de la relación con su madre. Giles siempre se mantenía a raya con las emociones, porque su razonamiento era más grande que su corazón. Y ahora, era exactamente el mismo hombre que siempre había conocido, pero con un ideal con el que había empatizado toda su vida.

El amor. La protección. El apoyo.

Giles esperó pacientemente a que Kentin procesara su "orden". Luego vio cambiar su expresión de pánico a una de firmeza.

Ken se giró y camino por el pasillo, donde los sonidos eran más intensos. Respiró hondo, antes de entrar en la habitación, sin tocar.

La partera estaba en medio de las piernas de su esposa y su madre estaba remojando algunas toallas pequeñas a un lado. Sucrette estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando irregularmente y la cara perlada de sudor. La escena era abrumadora, pero en cuanto vio a su esposa, a su amiga, el amor de su vida sufriendo, tuvo una reacción instintiva.

Se acercó corriendo a su lado, y se inclinó, intentando apartar su cabello de su rostro.

— ¿La ambulancia aun no llega?—preguntó su madre.

— No vendrán hasta que la tormenta pare. Es peligroso salir a las calles con este clima—escuchó que le respondía su padre detrás de él.

Sucrette abrió los ojos al sentirlo cerca, con una expresión de dolor.

—Ken…

—Shhh…—le arrullo con ternura—Tranquila…Estarás bien, lo prometo.

—Querida—dijo la partera—Estas dilatada. Es momento de que pujes.

Sucrette hizo la cabeza a un lado y dejo salir un sonido lloriqueante.

—Cariño—le llamó—Tienes que hacerlo.

—No puedo—chilló ella.

—Si puedes. Estaré aquí. Solo será un momento, puedes hacerlo, pequeña, puedes hacerlo.

Sucrette sintió la firmeza en la mano que sostenía la suya y la mirada conciliadora que le ofreció su marido, haciéndole ganar un poco de valor.

Asintió rápidamente.

Luego empezó a pujar.

.

Ken sostenía a su princesa en brazos. Era hermosa y casi calva, excepto por algunos pelos castaños en toda su cabeza. Sucrette los había observado con una sonrisa radiante antes de caer dormida producto del cansancio.

Manon había ido a despedir a la vecina, quién –también- estaba agotada.

Giles miraba orgullosos a su hijo y la forma en la que sostenía a su nieta.

—Hicieron un buen trabajo…

—Gracias—dijo él, sin quitar la vista a su hija—Pero ella fue quién hizo el trabajo pesado, creo.

Su padre se paró a su lado y observo a la bebé, sonriendo con ternura. Una sonrisa muy rara en su padre, de hecho.

—Imagino que ni siquiera han pensado en el nombre…

Ken se tensó visiblemente.

—Hm… ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

Giles lo pensó unos segundos.

—Cuando estuve en Siria rescate a una niña que cuidaba de su hermano. Se llamaba Karima.

—Karima…

—Creo que significa valerosa o alguien que tiene mucho valor o algo así…

Ken sonrió a su padre, antes de mirar a su hija, quién dormía. Le beso la frente con cariño.

—Creo que es estupendo.

* * *

.

 **Lysandro.**

.

Su madre vivía en una pequeña pero modesta residencia para gente mayor de forma "temporal". Era un buen lugar, como habían comprobado, se ocupaban bien de los ancianos y su madre siempre estaba acompañada. A pesar de que le insistieron irse a vivir con alguno de ellos (Leigh o Lys) ella se negó.

Le gustaba el pequeño pueblo donde vivía, porque estaba cerca de la granja, y de quien la administraba, un amigo suyo de toda la vida.

Ya había pasado un año ocho meses desde entonces.

—Oh, querido—le exclamó su madre con una enorme sonrisa al verlo—Me alegra tanto verte.

—A mí también, mamá—dijo abrazándola cálidamente. Luego se sentó junto a ella en la pequeña banca— ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien. Tu hermano y tú se preocupan demasiado—le reprendió con suavidad—Además, no deberías estar aquí, con tu esposa sola en casa…

—Está bien. El doctor dijo que la bebe tardaría en llegar en una semana más. Y Rosa esta con ella…

— ¿Y qué hay de Leigh y mi pequeño Edric?

—Edric tenía una presentación en la escuela, así que Leigh lo acompañó.

Su madre continuó mirándolo de forma preocupada.

—Estoy bien, mamá. Enserio.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí sí es así?

Lysandro hizo una pausa, confundido.

—Porque quería verte. Mama, quería estar contigo.

—Puedes venir en otra ocasión. Mis cumpleaños, fiestas…Pero _hoy_ …

Hubo un silencio tenso.

— ¿Cuándo volverás a casa, mamá?

—Esta es mi casa ahora, cariño—contestó con simpleza—Aun voy a la granja, y amo hacerlo. Pero no puedo vivir allí sola aun cuando quisiera. Además, no creo que importe donde esté, mi George no se ira de mi lado…

Lysandro bajó la mirada.

Habían pasado dos años ya desde que su padre murió. Ese día.

Creía que estaba listo, pero aun guardaba un recuerdo doloroso de su partida y su ausencia. Pese al amor del resto de su familia no había podido superar su propio duelo, incluso cuando lo aparentaba.

No podía olvidarlo. Quería hacerlo, pero no le era posible. Y su mismo dolor estaba opacando la felicidad de la llegada de su hija.

Antes de que siguiera excavando en la laguna de sus ideas su celular sonó. Era Rosalya.

Se disculpó con su madre y contestó.

— ¿Hola…?

— ¡Lysandro, tienes que venir!—escuchó que gritaban del otro lado de la línea.

—Rosa, ¿Qué…?

— ¡Estamos en camino al hospital, Leigh no responde mi llamada y…!—hubo un sonido de claxon— ¡Aprende a conducir idiota! ¡Llevo a una mujer pariendo, imbécil!

¿Qué?

Lysandro vio a su madre, impactado.

.

Su madre lo había estado esperando, en el parque cerca del hospital, alimentando a las aves. Había insistido en ir, pero había preferido dejarla en un lugar más tranquilo.

Estaba agotado, pero feliz, el parto no había sido tan complicado y había sido un éxito. Elizabeth era hermosa y estaba satisfecho con su llegada.

Excepto por un detalle.

—Esa no es la expresión que un padre debería tener luego del nacimiento de su hijo…

Lysandro no quería ser egoísta, ni mucho menos tener una reacción tan tonta, porque ni Sucrette ni su bebé lo merecían.

—Nació hoy…

—Lo sé.

—El día en que papá…

No pudo continuar. Tampoco quería hacerlo. Se sentía abatido y frustrado.

—Yo creo que es maravilloso.

La declaración de su madre le hizo levantar la vista, sorprendido.

— ¿Qué dices…?

—Sabes, me gusta pensar que el cielo existe—empezó ella con calma—Y también me gusta creer que mi George nos observa desde ahí.

Luego hizo una pausa.

—No creo que él hubiera querido que tú o Leigh vivieran tristes por su muerte—ella le regaló una radiante sonrisa—Creo que el hecho de que tu hija naciera hoy sería una señal de su parte. Sería como, "Hey, ya tienen una razón para sonreír, no para llorar. Por favor, háganlo."

Lysandro la observó.

No podía negarlo. Aun dolía, dolía muchísimo. Y no sabía si la declaración de su madre lo liberaba de una carga o lo hacía sentir peor.

Pero sin duda…

—Es una forma bella de pensar…—admitió, sonriendo con pesar.

Su madre le acarició el rostro con ternura.

—La muerte es parte de la vida, mi amor. Tu padre lo sabía. Y murió feliz, porque tuvo todo lo que un hombre necesitaba. Una familia que lo amaba—luego le acomodó un mechón de su cabello albino—Y murió seguro de que serían buenas personas y buenos padres. Estaría orgulloso de ustedes, mi Lys.

Lysandro sonrió, esta vez, sinceramente.

—Gracias mamá.

Luego miro al cielo.

El año siguiente iría a la tumba de su padre con Elisabeth en brazos.

" _Lo intentaré, papá, lo intentaré"_

* * *

 **.**

 **Sucrette's**

(En mi historia habrá una mujer para cada ruta –obviamente- pero me permití el hecho de agregarle características físicas diferentes para cada chico [algunas serán artificiales, ya que sabemos que no existen ojos rosas o cabellos azules, por ejemplo], por obviedad también el/los bebés se parecerán a "ella" también, dependiendo de cómo sea. Realmente no daré la gran descripción para que puedan imaginársela como quieran, pero si daré las más resaltantes. He aquí la Sucrette de cada chico.)

 **Castiel.-** Chica alta, delgada, cabello rubio y lacio (mayormente corto) y ojos color "rosas".

 **Nathaniel.-** Delgada y alta, cabello moreno y ondulado (mayormente corto) y ojos color castaño claro.

 **Armin.-** Chica bajita, delgada, cabello castaño oscuro y lacio (mayormente largo) y ojos color gris.

 **Kentin.-** Estatura baja, delgada, albina y lacia (mayormente largo) y ojos color azul fuerte.

 **Lysandro.-** Chica alta, delgada y estética, cabello castaño ceniza y ondulado (mayormente largo) y ojos color miel.

 _ **Atención:  
Si pudieran aportar nombres para cada Sucrette de cada ruta lo agradecería mucho. Ya que elegí las características, quisiera que ustedes las bautizaran. Cuando lo hagan y escoja los nombres editaré este capítulo.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Segunda generación.**

 **Thierry  
** Hijo de Castiel. Cabello negro azabache, delgado, ojos color gris. Tiene una actitud tranquila y relajada –la mayor parte del tiempo-, contrario a su propio padre. Prefiere pasar tiempo con su madre.

 **Henri  
** Hijo de Nathaniel. Cabellos rubio y rizado, delgado, ojos color café claro. Es un chico amable y enérgico, aunque también responsable. Tiene una excelente relación con ambos padres.

 **Zephyr (Zed)  
** Hijo de Armin. Cabello negro y lacio, delgado, ojos azules-igual que su melliza-. Un chico normal que puede jugar desenfrenadamente o leer con calma un libro. Adora pasar tiempo con su madre.

 **Zoe  
** Hija de Armin. Cabello negro y lacio, delgada, ojos azules –igual que su melliza-. Una chica enérgica y vivaz. Adora pasar tiempo con su padre.

 **Karima (Kari)  
** Hija de Kentin. Cabello castaño oscuro, delgada y ojos azul marino. Una chica muy bella y correcta. Adora pasar tiempo con su abuelo Giles.

 **Elisabeth  
** Hija de Lysandro. Albina, delgada y ojos color miel. Una niña muy bella que suele llamar la atención, aunque es algo que siempre ha odiado.

 **Edric**

Hijo de Leigh y Rosalya. Cabello negro y ojos color miel. Un niño tranquilo y muy glotón. (Poca participación)

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones.**

 **-La historia relata el crecimiento y las vivencias de los chicos como padres, aunque más tarde se retomará como un fic contando las vivencias de los hijos en sí.**

-Los nombres de los hijos no los escogí por un significado en especial (excepto el de Kentin). Solo los escogí porque sentí que pegaban con cada chico de Cdm.

-Todo este capítulo fue basado en lo que vimos en el episodio 40. Es decir, cada relación de los chicos con sus padres, o al menos en la mayoría.

El hecho de que los padres de Castiel sean tan despreocupados.

O que la madre de Nathaniel esta arrepentida y desea que su hijo la perdone y que este bien.

O que el papá de Lys este en fase terminal.

-Tal como dice, esta historia relata de la 2da generación. Ósea que sí, todos los OC serán compañeros en el Sweet Amoris. Aunque falta un poco para eso todavía.

-No se sí son precisamente "drabbles", porque no creo que sean cortos, pero tampoco largos. No quise imponer la palabra "drabbles" porque ya me ha pasado que quiero escribir cosas más largas y la escritura se me limita mucho.

-Me inspiré mucho en los fan arts de "Pinterest" para imaginarme a los hijos de los chicos o bien a los chicos en el futuro. Sin embargo, traté de meter cosas de mi única invención para que no crean que estuve plagiando. No. Para nada.

-Las características físicas, emocionales y psicológicas de cada chico la tocaré a más trasfondo en otros capítulos. Si no pueden esperar, como dije arriba, vayan a Pinterest y busquen a los chicos con hijo y ya xd

* * *

 **.**

 **Notas finales:**

Ojala no le esté escribiendo a la nada.

Creo que escribí todas las aclaraciones, espero. Porque siempre olvido algo al último y me golpeo a mí misma por mi estupidez.

Ni idea de hasta cuando nuevo capítulo, pero estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia.

Denle mucho amor y probablemente les dé capitulo pronto.

Y no olviden aportar nombres.

Saludos. Nos leemos.

* * *

 _ **Atte. Ari.**_


End file.
